User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Nutty Adventures in Minecraft Part 3!
Nutty and Toothy is somewhere* Nutty: Hello! Sammy: Annoying Candy... Machine? Nutty: SAMMY? Is that you? Cuddles: *Gets surprised* AAH! D:... Nutty: Don't worry, Cuddles! It's me, Nutty! Cuddles: Oh you two, i am so happy you two are still alive! I thought you got eaten or something :(... Nutty: Don't worry, Cuddles! We are ok! Uh... But where exactly are we? Cuddles: Yeah? *Gets closer to Nutty* Where the heck are we? *Nutty looks behind himself and sees Sniffles, he gets surprised as well* Sniffles: AAAH! D:! Nutty: Don't worry, Sniffles! It is me, your best friend! *Then they hear some scared sound, Nutty looks behind himself just as Flippy does same thing, just noticed Nutty now* Flippy: YEEEARGH! :O... *Shakes of fear a little, flip out could been idk when* Nutty: Hi, Flippy! :D I am sorry for scaring you, but hey at least we are reunited! Cuddles: Yeah, because now... Well ya know? Now when we are so well back together after this laptop sucked us inside... CRAP! What if we will be here FOREVER!? Sniffles: Oh no <:( I can't even think of a genius plan... Sammy: Come on, guys! There must be SOME way that we will return to Russell! Toothy: <:( But... Hey! We have yet to find Jakey and Mikey! Samuel: Hm, but where... *Shrugs* Would they be? Kenny: (Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we just ask that mysterious guy over there?) *He points at a guy hiding in the shadows* Herobrine: *He gets out of the shadows, yes this is SO the dude... Dude from the shadows so shadowy XD* Well, well, well! >:) What do we got here, intruders!? *The others feel worried already* Flippy and Samuel: HEROBRINE! D:... *Looks at each other* YOU KNOW HIM TOO!? Herobrine: *Goes in a circle around the heroes* What brings you guys in MY world? Ya see, intruders, even YOU TWO, Flippy and Samuel! *They hugs each other in fear* >:D It looks like i have no other choice then to... KILL YOU! Nutty, Toothy and Cuddles: <:O Uh-Oh!... Flippy: <:) Heh, heh, heh... Ya know what guys? Since you just meet Herobrine and all that... I think we should learn to... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! D: *They all runs away* *South Park Boys is running after the team* Herobrine: Oh yeah, how mature!... -_- VERY mature! *He slowly takes a few steps then he suddenly chases them* Flippy: *As they escape* Quick guys, we must run from him! Nutty: Flippy, Samuel, how come you two is familiar with Herobrine? Flippy: It is a LONG Story, come on, we must hide for now! *They jump down from a short hill* *Herobrine looks angry then he starts to run faster* Flippy: QUICK! We must hide in this log! Cuddles: Good idea! *Everybody is inside already but Nutty stops as he is looking behind, waiting for Toothy. Toothy is running and he bumps into Nutty as they both then runs inside the log* *Flippy is taking a short peek, he spots Herobrine in the hill they was earlier on as Herobrine is looking if they is there, Flippy hides in the log again and Herobrine jumps down the pretty hill, pretty hill lol but Herobrine jumps down as said, and Flippy shushes the others to not make any sound* Herobrine: >:/? *Looks around* WHERE ARE THOSE HEROES HIDING!? D:<... *Herobrine throws a rock at a tree* Nutty: Aaa... AAA... *Flippy puts his finger under Nutty's nose* Flippy: Shush! Nutty: Thanks, Flippy! *Herobrine leaves, giving up the hunt* Cuddles: Is it safe to come out? Flippy: I don't know, TOO scared to peek if he is out or just leaved... Toothy: *Hears a stick being step on* AH! What was that? ???: Hello? Is anybody hiding in that log? *Samuel is now taking a peek and... He sees some familiar friend* Samuel: Hey! Aren't you... Petra: Come on, there is nothing to be afraid of! Cuddles: *He now goes out of log with friends* Phew! It is just a redheaded girl, looks like Herobrine is gone! Mikey: Yeah! And hey! We found ya guys! *Cuddles runs to them* Cuddles: Mikey! Jakey! :D Where have you been? Jakey: We looked everywhere after you guys! Mikey: Yup, Jakey and i was looking after you guys, then our new friend, this girl "Petra" and her Minecraft animal came suddenly and they helped us to search. ;)... Cuddles and Flippy: *Looks confused at each other now* "Minecraft" animals? :(...? Sammy: <:/ What do "Minecraft" means? Samuel: Huh?... :O OH! *Facepalms* That's right, why didn't i just think of dat earlier dudes, why didn't i... Ya know, i didn't remember now until: Minecraft! Minecraft is a fun game, it is the world AND name of the well-made game the one we are on now, well is well-made somehow and man i know this girl, she is Petra from a game called "Minecraft: Story Mode" which is made by Telltale Games... :/ Uh, am i right if i didn't forget? Besides it explains how i know Herobrine... ???: You so right! *Cuddles and Toothy along with Nutty notices the bush behind a bush* Toothy: So it means... A MONSTER BEHIND BUSH!? Ah! *Runs uh again, runs inside log* I gotta hide in the log! Jesse: Don't worry, i am with Petra! Mikey: Who are you? Petra: This is my closest friend, Jesse. Cuddles: Hey! Wait a minute... Isn't it Jesse's voice that came out from the computer? Kenny: (Yeah, that's it!) Reuben: Oh, there you are, Jesse and Petra! Cuddles: WOAH! :O *Jumps in Flippy's arms* The pig can TALK!? Reuben: Yeah i can... Uh, nah not really, ya see, in the past i used to do only pig sounds, but one of our friends learned my language so now all of them understands my language! Mikey: Would ya look at that! XD Animals that learned to talk! Chicken: Yeah, i can as well! Nutty: Hm... One thing i am curious about... Cuddles: Uh, what is it, Sugar Friend? Nutty: nah, not so special but... Samuel DID already told us about MINECRAFT but not sure... Not sure about "Till-Talk Games"? Flippy: No! Not that, Nutty! Now it is called "TELLTALE GAMES!" Nutty: I said, Telltale Games... Jesse: And we belong to a group called... "The NEW Order of the Stone!" Cuddles: Wait a minute... So there is more members in your group? Petra: Uh, no... Actually, the rest of the group is in the camp not far away... Jakey: Well, then why don't you guys return to your friends now? Jesse: We was thinking that... Hey you new guys wanna join us? Samuel: Sure, since we are looking for our way back home, we come from real life... Maybe? Stan: Well, Kyle... Looks like i have an idea, let's follow them! Kyle: Lol, eh idk... K but eh... Can we? Flippy: Kyle, Kyle, Kyle! We should follow them, they will help us, come! *The heroes follows their new Minecraft Friends* *End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts